Senpai to Sensei
by TheFlyingHachiman
Summary: His obvious incompetence towards the Mathematics and Science subject is an undoubtable fact Hikigaya Hachiman had to accept. However, the same cannot be said for others. So what's a Senpai for if not to help her helpless Kouhai? Though whether it'd be his grades or problems that would increase, is highly a matter of debate.
1. For The Better Future

****For The Better Future****

"Hachiman, get down here, dear. Dinner's ready!" If it's not a high-pitched voice calling me incessantly while sneaking in her self-proclaimed points, it's as clear as day that the mother of the household is demanding for my presence right now.

"Roger that. I'll be there in a minute." I lazily responded as an answer. The light novel I was just indulged in closed shut for a short moment. Not sure if she heard my response or not, though.

"Hachiman?!" Oh, shoot. Apparently not.

Not having the intention of grating the nerves of the already raging behemoth, I promptly opened my door without any time to waste.

"I'm alive." How the heck is that a proper reply, Hachiman? Whatever it is, I made haste to quickly descent down the stairs. Mom was already having her hands on her waist and stared with utmost command.

The fuse have fortunately been diffused as a cheeky smile made way to her face. "Glad to hear. Come on, your father's already home." I responded with a nod of the head and followed her back to the dining room.

Looks like today is one of the rare occasions that Mom and Dad are able to spare some of their time for eating dinner at the same table. I don't particularly felt bothered about it. Me and Komachi are both fine with either, since the part where we share our daily activities and adventure, we've already got each other. Though the extra two heads is indeed great company.

Reaching the table, I was greeted with the sight of a deadbeat father growling satisfyingly as his daughter-con tendencies are being taken care of by Komachi, jovially massaging the back of his neck.

"Get up. It's not polite to grumble in front of the food."

Happiness is apparently temporary since Mom delivered a light smack to his face with today's newspaper, immediately receiving an actual grumble in return.

"Welcome back, Dad." Taking a seat beside the guy, I greeted the arrival of our leader in the house. After saying his gratitude to Komachi, the man warmly smiled at my direction.

"Good to be back, Acchi. But as blissful my beloved daughter's massages may be, it is still not enough to relief the strain in my muscles right now. Acchi, may I ask for you assista-"

"Come to think of it, my neck's been killing me these few days. Komachi, may I ask for your assista-"

"You should learn a thing or two about helping yourself. And those chicken wings are too far for my reach. Onii-chan, may I ask for your assista-"

"The familial activity called dinner..," Oh, crap. "...is something that should be conducted timely, energetically, and ethically."

Lips were closed shut, backs were impulsively straight.

Slowly opening her eyes like the angel of death itself, the leader of the leader of the house continued, "Everyone, may I ask for your obedience to follow these principles?"

"Yes." Timely, energetically, and ethically we answered. Seriously, even the man has his face hung down to the plate with arms straight on his hips. Show some male pride, Dad.

The silence was chilling for a moment, but it went by as soon as it came after a cheerful giggle emanated the dinner table.

Heads that were hung low were slowly brought up to face the tender smile of our beloved, prideful Mom.

"Thank you for giving me home. Now, let's seriously eat."

The atmosphere of our dinner was like any of the other dinners we had with each other. Relaxing, humorous and downright comfortable. Me and Dad don't talk much, but Mom and Komachi's daily endeavors made easy way for us to comment every now and then. The dinner Mom somehow had time to make was fairly succulent too.

"Hachiman..,"

It was a half an hour after, that Mom suddenly shifted to a much more serious tone. Swallowing the bite that was inside my mouth, I respectfully turned to her.

"I think it's about time for me to address the elephant in the room." Thanks to whatever gave my mind power, I was able to stop my mouth from saying a witless quip that may have me end up as dead as the possibility of Hiratsuka-sensei getting married.

However, probably being too engrossed with the spaghetti in his mouth, the clueless victim beside me didn't.

"You're going to address yourself?" Oh, Dad. How many pieces of bread to the face must be sacrificed for you to realize that weight jokes are not funny.

"Dad! No!" Komachi, after finishing the chicken wing in her hands, ran dramatically to the other side of the table, where a close to being dead body is already lying on the floor.

"It's not that serious of a matter. But I still think it should be discussed." After promptly flexing her hands, the woman faced me again.

My head should only nod lest I would receive the same fate.

Enjoining her hands on the table like the manner of a businesswoman, Mom continued, "Let's talk about your grades, Hachiman."

Oh, no. The very topic that all students alike, regardless of religion, ethnic and race are terrified to discuss about. Is it now? I'm going to be disowned now?

Hey, wait a minute. If I'd recall the past of my earlier exams, I wouldn't say the results were that bad, though. I fairly remember the scores I got were pretty commendable if it were to follow the course of my studies in the future.

"Though it may not be exemplary, I think the grades for the final exam went alright. Is there anything that was particularly bad?" I inquired.

"Yes, if you'd refer to most of the subjects, I'd say you even made your Mom proud. Heck, you were even way better than how your father did during our school years." Despite being so close to the brink of death, Dad was able to form a startled growl by the arrow to the heart.

"So what's been bothering you?"

Taking a moment to look at my clueless expression, Mom answered with a wistful sigh.

"I'm talking about the Maths and Science subject, Hachiman. The one tha- ...what'd you call it again?"

"The Troublesome Duo..." Which I would also call the Subjects I've Been Neglecting For The Longest Time Ever. Why is this something that Mom wants to talk about? I'm fairly certain that we've discussed on what my future goals would be, and I'm fairly certain it doesn't involve having to excel in these subjects.

"But why, Mom? I don't think those two are close to being significant to what I'm planning to achieve in the future," I tried to reason.

"Though it may not be that necessary, but your enrollment to a better university is unfortunately taking into consideration to that," she explained. "Trust me. This is experience talking."

"O, Father! Please don't thou leave me behind!"

"I-I can see the light… it's coming ever nearer to my eyes… that I can feel it blinding through…"

Trying my best to ignore the tasteless play that's going on, I continued, "I do trust you. And truthfully, I already know the fact. Just thought the possibility of enrolling still stands even if I am to neglect those two subjects," Suddenly feeling slightly hungry, I took a bite of another chicken wing.

"The better your overall results, the better your chances. I'm looking out for what's best for you, dear. Moreso after hearing you express about what you're aiming to become. The greater your foundation, the further you may achieve." After the string of advice she just gave, I was only able to stare listlessly at the empty plate in front of me.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not at all upset. How fragile can I be if that was enough to break my walls? I'm just figuring out a way to go with following Mom's advice with the current disadvantage I have. I hope my expression shows that as well.

"So that's why, I've come to a solution," Seeing my immediate response, the woman smiled warmly and took a small time to grab a bite of a meatball in her plate. I decided to give her some time.

Knowing that Mom have addressed the problem, while simultaneously provide a solution is definitely a major upbringing. Oh, Mom. Who knew you could be such a saint in helping out your helpless son.

Proudly swallowing the munched meatball into her throat, the woman triumphantly turned to me and I could already here a loud orchestra going on behind her. Maths and Science, here I co-

"I've found you a tutor." -wer in fear to you as my Mom had provided a solution which is merely an illusion.

Somehow still oblivious, Mom commented, "Eh? What's with the sudden long face?"

"I don't know, Mom. Probably not because you just suggested something that I already have. Mhm."

"You've already got a tutor?"

"Well, at school you'd usually call them a teacher." My quip had deserved me a click to the forehead by the momentarily annoyed woman.

"This and that is different. You don't usually have teachers that have more freedom to teach you however they like." Rubbing my forehead, I reluctantly listened.

"And how exactly is that going to help me?"

"Sometimes, to study something that we're not good at, you might just need a change of pace and atmosphere. A top-tier tutor can help you find that."

"Is the tutor really top-tier?"

"That is something you have to find out on your own." Well, from my experience, being top-tier doesn't make them any less vexatious and annoying. I don't think I want another Yukinoshita in my life.

Is having someone help me out on this really going to make such a significant difference? Should I just convince Mom that I would study harder so I can avoid this. How is studying with someone I don't know able to turn the tides?

Perhaps it was an act of comfort or encouragement, but a second I was contemplating whether to agree or not, her pleasant hand made its way to my messy hair.

"Well for starters, why don't you give it a try? It's not often you'll get this kind of experience, right?"

I'm not sure if there's a scientific explanation for this, but this woman's constant pats on my head have always made me feel calmer in organizing whatever is going on in my mind. Though I'd say it's a bit unfair that she does this every time she asks something of me that I'd find reluctant to do.

She knows this is my comfort zone.

"...Yeah, I'll do it. It's worth the try." I hung my head in defeat, "Though don't blame me if they immediately started to bail right after they take a look at me."

"Of course I won't. Just be yourself, and if they still do by you doing that, then I'd be happier if they did." After the mutual chuckle from both sides, Mom straightened herself and started organizing the mess on the table.

"If everything goes well, you can start next week. The tutoring session would begin after your club activities."

"Every night, then?"

"At weekdays, yep." Wow, the tutor must have invested a lot in this. Not being cooperative might just let the guy down after all this hard work he's planning to do.

Well if anything, I just hope it turns out to be a decent person. I'm not at all planning to jeopardize this whole thing and I'd hope my soon-to-be tutor would do the same. Though, if possible I'd still like to avoid this the best that I can.

"Don't worry too much, Hachiman. Besides, I've been assured that this tutor of yours is someone you can easily get familiar with."

"What does that supposed to even mean?" Perhaps you have forgotten, Mom, but your son isn't exactly the most social person around. How am I going to be acquainted with a person, where the people that actually __are__ friends with me are just a bunch of weirdos?

With those last words, Mom continued to carry the plates to the kitchen, blatantly ignoring the cheap drama that have been going on since we started the conversation.

"Father! Where art thou when I need you?!"

"S-Save yourself, my beloved daughter. I'm afraid thy time of despair... have finally come hither..."

Ditto, Dad.

* * *

"My condolences."

Those were the two words that instantly echoed inside the proud Service Club after I shared the burden that is currently bestowed upon me right now. Like hearing it twice as much doesn't make it any better. Nothing I could do but hide my face inside my arms at this point.

"So, how are you planning to deal with this?" The question from our prideful president brought me to my main agenda. Instantly, I raised my head.

"With this." Yes, with this. That's why I'm sitting. That's why I'm sitting here. That's why I'm sitting here at the seat of the requester.

For a moment, I looked at Yuigahama who is sitting across me and sporting an embarrassed smile for some reason. Then, I turned to Yukinoshita, who's eyes can cut like a knife but her cheeks were as red as a brick.

"I'm making a request."

"Yes, that in itself is painfully obvious." Fingers holding on to the bridge of her nose, the girl quipped. Taking that as a hint to bring forward my request, I immediately hung my head back down but now in the form of a bow.

"Please, is there any way for you to rig our final exam resu-"

"That's out of the question, Hikigaya-kun. I'm aware it has been a life-long dream for you to become a full-fledged criminal, but I would appreciate it if you'd leave the two of us out of it." No good, huh? Well it was worth the try. Even when I just got mocked in return.

Finally giving up, I rest my back at the chair and let out an exhausted sigh. Yuigahama's chuckle and Yukinoshita's frustration were more than audible.

"Although... y-you could've just consulted with me beforehand if you're having trouble with these subjects. Before you're assigned to another tutor, to be precise."

"Didn't I tell you? It was Mom's idea."

"I know that...," Yukinoshita muttered that last one. I just sighed in response.

"I would just accept my fate if I were you, Hikigaya-kun. Besides, I don't imagine you have anything better to do with your life."

"That's right, Hikki!" Tch. I know you didn't mean it but don't agree with her, Yuigahama. "This might just turn out to be better for you!" With fists pumped to emphasize her point, Yuigahama justified.

"I guess so... It's just so bothersome that I just couldn't be bothered by it."

"Take it as a form of encouragement to live a more energetic life. Sooner or later, you might realize the extra skills you'll gain from this."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Definitely socializing, Hikki! You totally suck at it." Oi, Yuigahama. Please be quiet if you have no justifiable arguments.

"What Yuigahama-san suggested is definitely true. Perhaps you'll learn a bit better on how to communicate with people of... your gender..." The Yukinoshita Mockery Express suddenly stopped in its journey. Don't know how. Don't know why.

"While we're on that topic, Hikigaya-kun..,"

"Yeah?" I raised my head to give her some of my attention.

"Are you aware of whoever it is going to be your tutor?" Yukinoshita asked a question that even I can't answer.

"Nope, no idea. Mom decided to keep that in the bag." It went quite for a brief moment.

"...Is it a girl?" Now it's Yuigahama who asked a question that even I can't answer.

"Well like I said, I have no idea who the tutor is." I responded with a scratch of the head. 'Though it's gotta be a guy right? Probably an adult too."

My off-handed response received a somewhat nervous chuckle by Yuigahama. "Y-Yeah, right..."

"That is true..." Yukinoshita's barely audible comment made what followed another quite situation.

Took a solid five seconds for me to realize I'm still sitting somewhere I don't belong even though the request have been savagely rejected. Might as well get on my merry way.

"Wait!" I don't know how they may have sensed it, but I've just barely lift myself up from the chair for them to both suddenly ask me to stay halt.

"Yeah?" I eyed them both curiously, thinking there might just be more that they wanted to ask or let me know.

After another solid five seconds of staring at them fidgeting uncomfortably, Yukinoshita finally decided to take the initiative.

"Y-You've spoke about how Mathematics and Science was not necessary for your future goals. What exactly do you have in mind, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Oh, yeah! Right!" Yuigahama follows with her signature strong nods.

Now that's a question I can actually answer. "Well, you guys know about what I'm planning to be in the future, right?"

"A househusband, I presume?"

"A househusband, right?"

"Uhhh, no." I answered with a deadpan expression.

"What?" My goodness. The fact that they look genuinely confused and surprised made this much more aggravating.

"You actually have an ambition, Hikki?!" Yuigahama actually stood up! What, are you serious right now? How low do you women think of me? Yukinoshita, bring back the light to your eyes!

"You guys seriously thought I was being serious about that? There's no way I'm doing that," I commented in annoyance. Yuigahama however, looked way too delighted for a normal person to be. Like, her future was getting much more brighter delighted.

"Then then, what's it gonna be?"

"It's not anything grand. But I'm trying to be someone that finds a source of income through writing. Novelist, journalist, writer anything. I think I'd do fine if It's anything related to literature."

Throughout my explanation, I couldn't ignore the giddy expression currently adorned on this pink-haired face. The further I go, the further her smile went and her face gradually turned the same colour as her hair.

Without a care in the world, Yuigahama suddenly exclaimed, "That's awesome, Hikki! It'll definitely make you much more convincing!" Convincing for what, woman? Interviews?

Anyways, all this sharing about my future path made me somehow felt a little bit embarrassed. Adding to Yuigahama's absolutely pure encouragement and praise, it's really making it difficult for me to keep a straight face.

While looking around the room to find a comfortable place to settle my gaze, my eyes paused at the black-haired who had finally restored the light in her eyes and as of currently, taking a sip of her tea like the arrogant woman she is.

"I'll have to admit, this ambition of yours would most undoubtedly make our future much brighter." My future, by the way. But, mhm. Okay. "But I'd like to know further, Hikigaya-kun. Are there any specifics on how you're imagining your job would be?" Yukinoshita curiously asked.

"I... haven't put much thought to it right now, actually. But I suppose, like writing books and reviews or somethi-"

"Then I'll have you know that the Yukinoshita Co. Is an essentially universal place. I think I remember my father spoke about the platform he provided for people to write books and reviews."

"I-I see... And I guess I'd like to proofread other people's works and journals or somethi-"

"Then I'll have you know that the Yukinoshita Co. is an essentially universal place. I think I remember my father spoke about the platform he provided for people to proofread others' works and journals."

"I-I''ll keep that in mind... And I suppose I'd like to compile research materials under one journal and compilation or somethi-"

"Then I'll have you know tha-"

"Yukinoshita-san, I think you already have me know that the Yukinoshita Co. is an essentially universal place."

"I'm merely broadening your options, Hikigaya-kun." More like brainwash me to it. What, you're trying to make me your slave or something? I think I've had enough share for that in high school, thank you.

As I stared dejectedly at the girl sipping her tea, a harmonious giggle was heard in front of me. Curious, I turned to her.

After gracefully finishing her fit of laughter, the girl wiped her eye and smiled.

"As I thought, this is much more fun, Hikki."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was kinda hard to get your attention when you're so far away." Yuigahama took a glance at my initial seat. "I just thought it was much easier to get you to look at us like this."

Ignoring her use of words, I responded, "You think so?"

"I know so!" Emphasizing her point, her hand was shaped to a fist yet again. Yukinoshita was looking really intently at whatever is interesting at the tables in the back for some reason.

"Wh-What do you think, Hikki? Want to change your seat, you know, to celebrate the new term?" What, do people usually do that? I thought that place was fine as it is.

Besides, "If I'm sitting here, where would the client be sitting then?" Yuigahama had her mouth agape for a moment as if I just preached the most convincing, legitimate prophecy of all time. Didn't though of that, huh?

The girl continued to roam her eyes around the area with a melodious hum until she stopped at the space at her right.

She was staring so long at it. So long that for a moment I decided to call her out on it. But then the girl in question raised her hand and pointed to the spot.

"Wh-What about here, Hikki?" Oi, if you're talking to me, then at least look at me. There, there, that's right. W-Woah are you having a fever? So red!

I silently turn to the spot Yuigahama just suggested, sigh and provide an honest response. The largest space that is beside you and you chose the one uncomfortably closest to you. What are you, dense?

"No thanks, Yuigahama. I just can't see myself peacefully reading a book with your incessant clicking of the phone beside me."

"Geh!"

"Don't forget her endless prattle, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah, that too."

"You guys are being mean right now, you know?!"

Seeing that there's no client to distract our peaceful evening, we continued our sporadic conversations until the time of closing hours. Then another peaceful evening in the Service Club have passed.

* * *

"Well then, thank you for your cooperation today Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita phrased at our usual parting point.

"Don't need to. If you're not exactly aware, Your Highness, we don't actually have any clients for today." As rare as that may be.

"You'd say the same even if we actually had them, Hikki." Yuigahama lets out her own comment at my statement.

"You think so?"

"We know so." Yeah, it's definitely necessary to have you both say it.

After a brief moment of merely addressing a warm smile at each other, Yukinoshita continued, "Well then.."

"See you tomorrow." I briefly chuckled at the two palms waving slowly at my direction. Most adorable thing I've seen all day.

Won't tell them that, though.

"Likewise." And I responded with a wave of my own. After that, we went on our both separate ways.

I breathe in the gust of wind playing with my beautiful hair, and let it all out wistfully to join the evening air.

…

Now, to my next wonderful destination. My beloved home.

Oh, how I really wanted it to be that way. But my equally beloved mother just had to remind me of the first meeting I'll be having with this tutor of mine. You're gonna let me handle it myself, too! How irresponsible is that?!

 _"_ _ _Hey, be glad that I actually took extreme attention to your education, you know?"__

 _"_ _ _I'd be glad if it wasn't this extreme, though."__

 _"_ _ _I'm surprised you're calling what is simply a one-to-one study extreme. Anyway, your tutor will be waiting for you at the nearby cafe after your club activities are over. Don't let her wait for you too long, okay?"__

 _"_ _ _Yeah, yeah… Truthfully, after arguing so many times over this I couldn't catch plenty of the things you just said…"__

 _"_ _ _Cafe. After club. ASAP. Got it?"__

 _"_ _ _Roger that."__

 _"_ _ _Good. I'm gonna hang up now. Do your best okay, dear?"__

 _"_ _ _I'll try. Thanks for the hard work, Mom."__

 _"_ _ _For you guys, gladly."__

I barely recalled the phone conversation I just had with Mom while striding my way to the supposed meeting location. Taking in the blissful scenery around me, it was short after that I realize the designated location was already greeting my eyes. A moment was taken to breathe and with non-existent conviction I try to validate the location of our inevitable meeting.

"Teh Tarik Cafe..," What is that, Chinese? Some Thailand beverage that I don't know of? Well, it does have the required word in its shop's name. Guess it is the right location then.

Wasting no more time, Dullahan was left locked outside and I made my way inside.

"Welcome!" Hearing the bell ring at the opening of the door, some random waiter instantly shouted. Which one who did that, I don't even know. I took a second to stand and admire the interior of this place.

The coffee shop is quite the fine establishment. Decorations were not that much placed, but the simplistic painting of gradient brown gave me the impression of visiting a warm, spacious cottage. One that I can definitely get comfortable with.

After taking in the serene atmosphere surrounding the cafe, I scouted the area.

Well then, Mom had said just now the tutor have already gotten the picture of me for our meeting here today. Therefore dismissing the necessity of me having to know the guy I'm going to study with.

The reason to that, I don't even know. Would be a whole lot easier if both parties could try to identify each other among this crowd in the cafe. But knowing that would mean less work for me actually made me more grateful than clueless.

"Might as well sit somewhere obvious to the crowd," I muttered before making my way to the counter.

…

"Pleasure of doing business with you!"

After getting my drink paid, I walked slowly through the tables and chairs, searching for a comfortable and conspicuous place to sit. Not much attention to the people around me.

Seeing an empty seat next to a large window, I immediately make haste lest someone else would take my place.

Taking in the nice odour, my laggard stride was suddenly stopped by the pull of my sleeve. Mind instinctively focused to keep the coffee in my tray stabilized due to the sudden disturbance.

"Wh-What was that all abo..." My angry complaint left hanging as I took a glance at the culprit of my almost accident.

We took seconds or so just staring at each other, her small fingers still holding on to my shirt. Being the offended in this situation, I just curiously waited in this complicated scenario.

It's definitely a sight that I've familiarized with, but also one that I haven't seen for a long time.

"Y-Yo..," Not knowing how to start, I clumsily took the first step. Why did this girl even called for me in the first place? Now the both of us had to go through the bother of "catching up with each other" and "talking about how nice the weather is".

"Yahallo, Hikigaya-kun." Oh, that greeting fad had infected you also. My condolences. I'll make sure Yuigahama pay for this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked that.

"Not much. Just walking around," she answered that. "What about you, Hikigaya-kun?"

I politely gave an answer of my own. "Oh, nothing. Just waiting for this guy that is supposedly my tutor. None seems to paint the picture yet." My eyes scouted the area while answering her question.

"Ohhh, do you know how she looks like?"

"Well, I'm fairly sure it's a guy. But I don't know how he looks like." Momentarily giving up with my search, I slowly turned my head back to the girl.

"Though I was told that the person should have a picture of myself, so he should know... who I am... if he..," After seconds of incoherent mumbling, my mouth have finally been put to a stop. Now my mind is mumbling with the sight I'm currently seeing right now.

The person that I'm currently looking at is the same girl as before. Though the difference right now, made me somehow baffled.

Her blinking eyes looked more cheekier than ever. But my attention was all about the paper slightly below it.

Covering her mouth was a piece of portrait paper with a picture that I'm trying to analyse. To get a better view, I pushed my head nearer. Soon after, it was all becoming shockingly clear to me.

If I was narcissistic, I'd say the person in the picture is as suave a person can be. If I was grumpy, I'd be angry about how this picture was taken without permission. If I was me, I'd stand clueless without saying another word.

Because what is in front of me is indeed, a picture.

A picture of me.

"Wait, you're telling me..." I can't see her lips right now, but I'm quite sure there's a smile currently painted behind the picture.

"You're the tutor, Shiromeguri-senpai?" Who knows how dumbfounded I was in asking that question.

It's probably just the radiant sunlight, or how it permeates through the glass window of the shop. I'm not even sure.

But the cheeky giggle that made its way out of her lips after my question, I've got the distinct feeling that it's much warmer and comfier than the coffee I'm handling right now.

"Hikigaya-kun..," The girl was clearly amused for some reason, as she wiped a drop of tear that formed in her bright-coloured eyes. She lift her head once again, now hands on her waist and teeth bare with her lips.

"It's Shiromeguri-sensei for you!"

* * *

 ** **Truthfully, it**** **'** ** **s too early for me to say anything about this and I don't think I have the time. Just wanted to let you guys know it feels great to be back and I hope the, like what, 6 months of absence (?) won't have my writing skills be that rusty. I really hope it's in the verge of getting better.****

 ** **Oh, and sorry if the title was so much of a dead giveaway till it became a major turnoff for you guys. Please let me know if it did. I just thought that if I kept it ambiguous until the end many of you readers might have already figured it out halfway or much earlier than that. So Catchy Title vs Temporary Ambiguity?****

 ** **Anyway, as always thank you for reading and it will be much appreciated if you'd took some time to review.****

 ** **It may have been obvious already, but this is not the same universe as Density, okay guys?! (For those who already read it).****

 ** **The glorious Meguri cover was made by none other than our glorious PonPon. Link: /ponpon62126/status/955082677555576832****

 ** **Till the next one!****


	2. Cloud's Silver Lining

**Cloud's Silver Lining**

I have solely vowed ever since that one dreadful evening in middle school, to live my short, fulfilling life without even the slightest bit of expectation.

Life is full of tricks up its sleeve that plays out of it. And expectations are simply a one-way ticket to the most unforgettable and traumatic memories you'll ever experience.

But if I'm going to be completely honest right now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even slightly taken aback.

"So simply put, as what you call a new year resolution..,"

"Yes." A nod.

"You're aiming to become a fully independent college woman..,"

"Mhm." Another one.

"Who strives astoundingly in her studies, while foraging for her own set of income."

"Exactly!" That last one was accompanied by an energetic thumbs up and an equally enthusiastic wink to my being. "That's actually the best way to put it. As expected of you, Hikigaya-kun!"

With the lack of resolve to resist the small smile that crept my face, I sigh softly and lowered my head to the warm coffee.

Well, I'm glad of all things, her childish demeanour didn't change. But I'd be a bit more contented if Mom would've simply told me the identity of my tutor from the get-go. Was it even necessary to keep it a secret?

Perhaps seeing my contemplated expression, the corner of my eye was able to register Shiromeguri-senpai's face as it gradually turned to worry.

"Uhm sorry, Hikigaya-kun. Could it be that you're not satisfied with the current circumstances?" The guilt that was apparent on her expression as she pointed at herself made me instantly blurt an honest answer.

"No, not at all, Shiromeguri-senpai. In fact, I'm glad that Mom was actually helping you out in some way," I started with a slow wave of the hand. "It's just I find it unnecessary for her to be so cryptic about who my tutor is going to be."

Hearing my response, the girl immediately puffed and placed her hands on her waist once again. "But, of course, it was my own idea!" What? Why? How?

Seeing that my face was already doing the talking, Shiromeguri-senpai continued, "Well, I thought it would provide a pretty good shock factor when our first meeting would come. You did look pretty confused for a moment just now, Hikigaya-kun." The girl covered an amused giggle once again as she reminded herself of our unexpected encounter.

Taking a sip from my warm cup of coffee, I responded, "Then, if it means anything to you, I'd say it _was_ pretty good."

She smiled at that one. "But truthfully, I would say it's an eye for an eye, Hikigaya-kun. I was equally shocked when I was given a picture of you as my soon-to-be disciple." She expressed with the wave of my valuable picture in her hand.

"Wish she had given a better picture, though." Not that it matters, but did you really have to give a picture of a reluctant me with a suit during my cousin's wedding, Mom? It's a candid, too.

"Ehhh, you think it's that bad?"

"It's awful." Well, to be fair, any picture that has even a portion of my physical parts in it can be considered awful. So, who is it to blame in the end?

After my dispirited opinion of the picture, Shiromeguri-senpai settled on staring at the picture in her hands with a wondering hum, the pleasant smile glued on her face.

Upon realizing that the picture is not necessary for her anymore, my hand almost motioned to her in the means of receiving it back. However, the words were immediately caught in my throat when she furtively slip the picture back inside her purse.

Well, you already meet me. There's no need for you to keep the bothersome picture in your place anymore. She probably hasn't realized that yet.

"Shiro-"

"Sorry for the wait!" Before I could notify her about it, an energetic waitress abruptly made her way to our table, holding on to what I see as two cups of aromatic coffee on her tray.

"It's fine." Shiromeguri-senpai replied with a wave of her hand. My eyes followed hers as we stared at the waitress, carefully placing down our respective cup of coffee.

Wait, me as well?

"You shouldn't have ordered your drink immediately, Hikigaya-kun," the woman exclaimed, mocking an angry face. "Now we have an extra cup hanging around."

"Please spare me. I had no idea of knowing." I tried to justify my actions while pushing away my former drink to give way for a hotter, warmer one.

"Maybe we could ask for a refund."

"That's not something you say in front of their employee, Hikigaya-kun."

During our short exchange, I can slightly see the amused smile playing on the waitress' face. I'm pretty sure she's definitely misunderstanding something about this situation, but I lack the energy to be bothered by it.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

I just let Shiromeguri-senpai do the talking while I was busy taking in the sweet aroma, "That would be all for now."

Right after we both deliver our respective gratitude, the waitress promptly bowed and exclaimed something that I might've just expected.

"Enjoy your date!" Giddily, she went to deal with the other tables after that.

Not containing the energy to correct the stupid girl's misconception, I continued to ask the girl at my front something that suddenly came to mind.

"Sorry if this comes off as rude, but come to think of it, are you fine with this, Shiromeguri-senpai?"

Perhaps feeling the same sentiment, the girl nonchalantly replied while swirling her cup, "Hm? With what, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Having a guy as a student, I mean." I continued while imitating her action.

She giggled, "Isn't that what I should be asking you?"

"Well if I'm being completely honest, Shiromeguri-senpai, having a valedictorian of the school as a tutor is definitely a major convenience."

" _Former_ valedictorian," she voiced like a mother lecturing a son. "And flattery won't get you anywhere, Hikigaya-kun."

"It got me this." I taunted as the cup of tender coffee is slightly raised. Giving up with my abrasive comebacks, her cheeks were puffed and a chuckle followed immediately after. Taking that as a possibility to take a sip, I raised it higher to my lips.

Woah... This coffee.

"Is it sweet enough, Hikigaya-kun? I asked the waitress to make the coffee extra sweeter for yours. Hope it suits your taste." Suits my taste?

"This is perfect." The very ratio of sugar, liquid and coffee itself was commendable and compelling. Pour this stuff in a metal can and I would've thought I was drinking MAXX.

"Glad to hear." Shiromeguri-senpai smiled at the comment.

"How did you know I like it this way?"

"I've lost count on how many times you brought in that can of sugar every time we have our Cultural Festival meetings, Hikigaya-kun," the girl cheerfully explained. Perhaps seeing my content expression in drinking, she decided to follow suit.

It was the moment a portion entered her throat with a strong gulp, Shiromeguri-senpai simultaneously winced. With an incomprehensive ''Blegh...'', she turned to me.

"On second thought," the girl paused for a while. "I might've accidentally asked them to do it for both of the cups." That wry smile won't cover the overwhelming sweetness inside your mouth, Shiromeguri-senpai. As adorable as it may be.

"That happens, I guess..." While I was already on standby to call over a passing waiter for a glass of water, the girl was already clumsily roaming the area for anything that can relief her tongue. It was something at my left that left her stare suddenly paused.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yeah." The girl pointed to the cup.

"Did you ask for extra sugar for that, too?" I then turned to my former beverage, mist still apparent with its aroma.

Wouldn't take too long for me to remember, "Uh, no. I didn't." I answered, albeit slightly curious to where she's going with this.

Then it came to me.

"Sorry for the suddenly uncouth behaviour of this Senpai of yours, but can I take a sip of that coffee, please?" Seeing your hand already preparing to jump at a moment's notice, how can I even refuse, Shiromeguri-senpai?

"Y-Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I abruptly answered with a nod of the head. I'd say I see it coming, but wouldn't expect her to just go for it.

Mind was immediately focused on calming the immature thoughts currently harbouring as she innocently continued to grab the cup by the ear and drink the remaining coffee.

It met.

"Now that, is warm coffee." The tender smile she wore after the drink made me reluctant from calling her out on it. Come to think of it, this could have just been me who's still stupidly influenced by these childish beliefs. Would've made it so awkward if I did, too.

"I can't believe you could actually drink that everyday, Hikigaya-kun."

"I suppose these taste buds are hard to please."

"What sort of logic is that?" she amusingly asked while taking another load of the cup. While I'm sitting here, trying to comfort the gradually increasing heartbeat just because of a childhood myth.

"Though I think a glass of plain water could've done a better job," I reasoned.

"I am steadfast to the belief that fire should be fought with fire, Hikigaya-kun," she exclaimed with head held high.

What sort of logic is that?

Staring at her bright smile once again, I took the moment to relief my voice with the coffee and savour the comfortable atmosphere around us. For several minutes, silence was doing the talking. The chatter of customers and the clatter of utensils filled our ears.

* * *

"This brings me to my next fundamental agenda, Hikigaya-kun!" Emphasizing her declaration, the table was dramatically hit with her palm.

It was approximately five minutes after that, Shiromeguri-senpai decided to continue our meeting objectives for today. After the dose of sweet coffee, I was somehow energetic enough to adhere.

"Let's get down to the details of our tutoring session." Oh, right. That would be important, huh?

"Here, here."

"Regarding the times for our study, I believe your mom would've filled you in on that?"

"Yeah, she did." But still, "I don't think I'd have any problems with it, but wouldn't it be bothersome for you to report for duty almost everyday?" Like, how about your college affairs?

"I'll manage!" That's not convincing at all!

Seeing my disapproving reaction, Shiromeguri-senpai chuckled. "It's fine, Hikigaya-kun. I've already got a big schedule framed with utmost precision. Perhaps you're underestimating your Senpai here?" Saying I'm actually worried rather than underestimating would make me sound like an obsessive father, so I had to digress.

"Besides," the girl suddenly continued before I could reply. "It's not like I'm doing something I don't want to." After finishing whatever it is she's writing on that notebook of hers, she raised her head to meet me with a smile yet again.

That's sincerity right there, Hachiman. Cherish it.

"Whatever floats your, boat, Shiromeguri-senpai," I responded with a sigh. "But please don't hesitate to let me know if you're having trouble keeping up with this. You're a freshman in college, too." I decided to let her know.

The girl replied with what I would say an appreciative smile and giggle as she turned back to her book with a pen in hand.

 _"...that is sooo like you..."_

"Sorry?" Having trouble hearing the barely audible statement she just made, I asked her again.

"It's nothing." Whatever she's writing in there must've been so important that she didn't find the need to raise her head but shake it.

Not intending to pry any further, I settled myself back to the sofa and pondered aimlessly for awhile.

Oh, right. "What about the venue, Shiromeguri-senpai?" That should have been the most important thing to discuss, isn't it?

Right after my curious question, the woman muttered a humph thrice with her body already posing in a proud manner. "I'm glad you asked, Hikigaya-kun." Before the big reveal of her shocking secret weapon, I unconsciously gulped and stared at her suddenly intriguing being. "See it as an astonishing trump card while studying under my purview."

With arms folded, the girl opened her eyes and with the proudest voice, exclaimed, "I have no idea!" ...

"...Sorry, Shiromeguri-senpai. Being the hermit that I am, I've never been to that place."

"Hm? It's not a place, Hikigaya-kun." Really? _Wakaranai_ sounds pretty rad to me.

So in that case, "You were being serious about not having any idea?" I asked monotonously for assurance.

"It's not, not having any idea in its complete sense, Hikigaya-kun," the girl start to explain. "I'm saying that our study venue can be anywhere," she floundered her hands to emphasize her point, "and it will be everywhere."

"As in, it constantly changes?" A few strong nods answered my assumption.

"I'm going to use the leverage of a tutor to the best of my capabilities, Hikigaya-kun," her voice suddenly mocks a serious tone. "Sometimes, what you really need is a change of atmosphere around you to get all those knowledge to stick." That's exactly what she said.

I contemplated for a moment after her explanation. Shiromeguri-senpai seems to take the hint and lets me take my sweet time.

Some part of my being really wants to agree with her right now… Okay, that was a lie. None of my being wants to agree with her right now. Imagine how much pointless energy would this cost me if I'm just travelling around Chiba to study?

Scrutinized eyes were formed before I muttered an answer, "I'm afraid I have to object, Shiromeguri-senpai. The amount of energy that I imagine going to be sucked away from my soul is giving me the creeps." Seemingly not satisfied with my answer, the girl drew a pout on her face.

"Youth is the prime time to move that body of yours, you know that?! That body needs it." Eyes that were tired now closed shut, hearing the inevitable lecture from this apparently counselor in front of me. Placing both her fists on the table, she continued, "Comfort zones are as lethal as that of danger zones. It should be something you're aiming to avoid."

I wasn't actually giving too much thought about thinking right now. Closing my eyes let me feel temporarily in peace. Although, taking my silence as another form of dissension, the girl stresses on.

"Come on, let's give this a try, Hikigaya-kun. What about this, I'll give you a chance to pick some places of your choice at some point?" Your persuasion ability needs to be questioned if you think that's going to influence me, woman.

"Well, if it's up to me, I'd say we just have every lesson at my place." Much more convenient and easier that way. All the resources that are needed for my bodily needs can be efficiently acquired as well.

After a moment of awkward silence, the mistake of my words were finally realized and with a mental slap to the brain, I clumsily continued, "B-But you know, if it's not that far from our respective residences, I guess I can comply with it." Trying my best not to falter my gaze at this smiling girl in front of me, I rambled on to change the topic.

"That's the spirit, Hikigaya-kun!" Fortunately, Shiromeguri-senpai didn't put much heed to it and continued, "Besides, don't you have that bike with you?" Yeah, but riding it would still drain much of my spiritual and physical energy. That is essentially why the vehicle is so powerful.

I nodded while slightly wondering how she knows about that, "Yeah, that's right. Come to think of it, how do you usually commute, Shiromeguri-senpai?"

"I walk, of course!" What? And you expect me to agree with the constant change of venues?

"More to the reason why I'm reluctant with your proposal," I sighed, taking that as a demand for some coffee to my throat.

"For your information, it's not that exhausting for me, Hikigaya-kun. You do know Chiba U, is like, the centre of this province, right?" Well, you didn't make it a necessity to let me know of that information, though.

"I have no idea you're continuing your studies there, Shiromeguri-senpai." Makes sense, though. With her grades it should've been logical for her to go to one of the most prestigious campuses around the area.

"The more you know," she proudly stated. Then all is well, I guess.

I was going in for the drink from my cup right after that. But the moment I tilted the cup to my mouth, only to be met with nothing, I was brought back to the reality of how long we've been staying at this café. Looking out through the glass window then justified my suspicion.

"Wow, we're already that late?" Surprisingly, it wasn't me who asked that. Turning to the one who did I simply answered with a grumble.

"Then, I suppose it's time to wrap things up." Putting her notebook to a close, the girl softly suggested.

"Sure," I briefly responded while bringing the strap of my bag to the shoulder. Standing upright before doing a little stretch to settle the strain of sitting for so long, I became peculiar to the person in front of me who's still sitting on her chair.

"It's going to be a waste..." A dejected expression is indeed a rarity to befall upon the persona of Shiromeguri Meguri. Maybe that's particularly why it felt uncomfortable for me in seeing her in this state right now. With the hopes of getting that expression away from her, I turned to what may be the source of her problem.

Of course, of all the things that a normal person can feel dejected about, she just had to feel sad for an unfinished coffee. Looking hopelessly at the cup, with my initial one already empty beside it, I simultaneously contemplate the best course of action in getting this problem solved. Turning my attention to the girl, I figured whether or not it'd be fine for me to go with it.

...

Right before Shiromeguri-senpai could bring back her attention to me, I swiftly took the cup in front of her, still receiving her attention but now in a different way. I refrained from holding the cup with its ear, and rapidly bring it to my mouth.

Of course, I was drinking through the other side of the cup, one way of settling my immature thoughts during getting this done as soon as possible.

Placing the empty cup back to the table, I muttered, "Sorry, Shiromeguri-senpai. All the talking made my throat dry." Restraining my embarrassment, I continued, "I hope you don't mind that I finished the remaining coffee."

The girl was of course quite shocked with my abrupt action, mouth slightly agape. But only a short moment was needed for a tender smile to make way to her face as she responded, "Not at all, Hikigaya-kun." And she finally stood up from her chair after that.

"...Let's go."

...

"Thank you for coming!"

Reaching the exit of the place, the both of us walked for a short distance and stopped.

"Shiromeguri-senpai, I gotta grab my bike from the parking area over there," I started while gesturing to the area on the right of the café.

Didn't take a second for her to answer, "Sure thing." The smile still not faltering after a day of use. Taking that as my cue, I immediately walked away.

The feeling that Shiromeguri-senpai is following her kind tendencies to wait for me instead of simply walk her way back to campus drove me to retrieve my bike a little bit faster. After a number of swift movements, bicycle now at my side and I'm striding back to the initial location. As expected, the lone figure standing there is none other than her.

I suppose our surrounding and situation at the café didn't provide me time to actually glance at the attire she's wearing. Not that is a bad thing. But the light green sundress and thin layer of black cloth coating her upper figure really compliments her petite figure. Before the woman would come to realize my rude behaviour of staring, I promptly turned my gaze to her face.

However, she was already occupied with her thoughts as she stood astounded with whatever is intriguing above her. Reaching her side, I finally project the little ounce of willpower I have in joining her.

...Wow.

"The stars are pretty nice today, isn't it?" she started to ask.

"Haven't put much thought into it, but I guess it is." Silence was given way to fill the conversation as we stared above to the countless blinking lights.

Taking in some of the peaceful breeze for a moment, I switched my gaze to the enthusiastic tutor.

"Then, I'll be taking my leave now, Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Oh, before that, Hikigaya-kun." Hearing her call for my attention before our parting, I turned to her. The girl is seen rummaging the materials inside the purse before grabbing hold of what I conclude as a mobile phone. "Can I have your phone number?" The device was raised, putting emphasis to her question.

"Oh, right. Completely forgot about that one." The hand was instantly inserted to my pocket, grabbing hold of mine in the process. "Though you could have just asked for that from my mom."

"I thought it'd be more ethical this way." That's one way to put it, I guess. Facing our mobile phones to each other, and the exchange is ready to be done.

A moderate amount of clicking. A brief moment of waiting. A pitched beep from the respective phones. And both of us just currently received a new contact number.

Looking at my phone, I typed on her name to my ever abundant Contacts list in a listless manner. It was right after that process, I hear the abrupt clicking noise of a phone and a blinding flash. Realizing the sound and light wasn't coming from mine, I turned to my front, puzzled.

Staring at the girl who is smilingly pressing on the buttons of her phone, I inquired, "Did you just took a picture, Shiromeguri-senpai?" Relenting on answering my question verbally, the girl pushed the screen of her phone to my vision. It was then I saw the specific details of my contact number with a picture of a too exhausted to live human being on top. I nod understandably. "I'd like it better if you told me first, though. I look retarded," I guess I whined.

"Really? I think you look better in candid pictures, Hikigaya-kun." The phone was put back into place inside her purse. "Want to take mine for my contact number as well?"

Checking my phone once again, I answered her offer, "I'm afraid my phone doesn't have the feature, Shiromeguri-senpai." Random buttons were pressed to somehow emphasize my statement.

Perhaps I was too focused on aimlessly typing or too exhausted to be observant of my surrounding, I don't know. But the unknown and aromatic scent of shampoo and perfume made me clumsily realize the sudden close distance between me and my tutor as she craned her head to clarify my reasoning. Grazed shoulders made it harder for me to keep my composure while Shiromeguri-senpai took much longer than supposed to in staring at the screen.

"Yeah, you're right." Being that I didn't actually show it right to her face, it makes sense the girl had to bring herself uncomfortably closer to look at what I was talking about. It is like her to take the initiative to correct the wrongdoings of others.

After a moment, she finally backed away while I silently released a sigh that have been strongly kept in my throat. "Well, there's no helping it, I guess!" the girl exclaimed.

Agreeing to her with a nod of the head, I continued, "Is there anything else you need, Shiromeguri-senpai?"

Straightening the strap of her purse on her shoulder, the girl responded, "I guess that's all for now, Hikigaya-kun." Once again, I nodded. This time however, our quite surrounding took the attention from me.

I've never realized it gotten so dark. Did we spent that much time inside the café?

Taking this aspect into consideration was what lead me to ask, "Do you need me to keep you company back to the campus?" Shiromeguri-senpai didn't instantly answer, just staring at my gaze for a moment. Perhaps the fatigue also got to her until it's making her need some time to formulate a proper answer.

"...Oh, it's fine. As you can see over there," the girl pointed to the area behind her, and I followed. "The lamplights are actually doing a job well done. Cars frequent that area too since many of them came from that campus. Besides, I shouldn't bothering you any more than I already have." Hearing her assurance to kindly decline my offer, I just nodded comprehensively.

"Don't worry. It's for my own future as well." In fact, shouldn't it be the other way around? Now putting both of my hands on the handle of Dullahan, I promptly turned to the girl again. "I guess now I'll be really taking my leave, Shiromeguri-senpai?" That quip brought a giggle out of her.

After letting that out, the woman strongly nodded and responded, "Thank you for today, Hikigaya-kun. Make sure to keep your eyes on the road, okay?" I couldn't help but have my mouth curled slightly at her motherly request.

"Same goes to you." The traffic in front of Chiba U can be congested right now but I suppose that is needless to be said towards someone who resides in it.

With the small wave of her hand and a nod of my own, the both of us muttered our parting words, "See you tomorrow."

Walking our separate ways simultaneously with now our backs facing each other, our journey to our blissful home and dorm have finally started. The atmosphere is one I tried to adapt with since this will soon become a familiarity. Though I can't say I don't enjoy it. The occasional clicking of the crickets and the radiant light from the ball above is a new but welcoming experience.

Toeing my strenuous way to the bicycle area with this lug on my side, the vibration in my pocket took my attention from this perilous walk.

Seeing the caller's name, I turned curiously around to see the figure of the woman that I've just been meeting these past few hours. She gave the impression of a mysterious enigma as the woman stood under the bright lamplight. Unknown to her purpose, I answered the call and brought it up to my ear.

"Who might this be?"

"Don't tell me you didn't save my number. In fact, you were already looking at me just now." Still looking, actually.

"I know I rarely do it, but that was a joke." Why is it the more fatigued my body is, the more petty words come out of my mouth? "Why are you calling, Shiromeguri-senpai?"

"Wanted to check if I got the right number. Would've been embarrassing if I was giddily talking with some clueless stranger."

"Yeah, can understand that. Well, for all it's worth, it is me." I know she's far for me to even tell, but I could imagine the smile that crept her face right now.

"Good to hear! Sorry for bothering you again," her apologetic voice now filled my ears.

"Not at all, Shiromeguri-senpai." The temporary silence that came after made me realize the initiative I should take to end the call. Though before I was able to have it done, the girl's pleasant chuckle was audible to my ears.

I took a glance at her in front of me, only to see the girl amusingly stare at a tree on her right. Then her voice came, "Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yeah?" I cluelessly answered.

"...It's difficult, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"My name." The statement caught me off guard for a while, several seconds were filled for me to find the polite way of answering.

"I have to admit, saying it for time to time is really tiring for a conservative like me," I answered with honesty in a light tone.

Shiromeguri-senpai fortunately took this equally lightly and giggled, "How about shortening it then?"

"...Sensei?" The suggestion was immediately shot down by an instant grumble.

"You know I was only joking around that time, Hikigaya-kun," she complained. "You're making me sound like an old lady." Be careful, woman. Someone might just choke you to oblivion if she caught that.

The swift glimpse of a sly underclassman made me phrase the next suggestion, "Senpai?"

"That's oddly general and specific." Which one? "What are you going to do if there's something you need me in for a matter of urgency while swimming in a sea of upperclassman?" Another one into the trash. And what kind of logic is that, Shiromeguri-senpai?

"Then..," This one had come to mind for a while, but was abstained in the hopes that my previous suggestions would be approved. Knowing that none was, what other choice do I have?

"...Hm?"

"...Shiromeguri?" I muttered the words, knowing that I won't be suggesting it a second time if the girl wasn't able to catch it.

As if it was a sacred word, everything around me suddenly felt slower. The floundering leaves, the chipper of birds, the clamorous wind, everything around felt somewhat blurry. All attention was given to what is front of me, the figure of a college freshman holding on to her phone.

At some point, and at some way, I can see that our gazes met. Staring at each other for a moment leads me to one of the sincerest smiles I'll ever meet.

"That's better."

* * *

After all the surprising and hectic situations I encounter this morning, like any other day the end point will always be home.

The soundless night was spent reading the remaining pages of what is another intriguing novel before I delve into the realms of sleep. What filled my ears is only the creaking of the fan above while I lie down, indulging the comfort of the bed underneath me.

"...Another one, finished." Though I can't remember much about the plot of this story at all, knowing that I was able to read all of it does not make it less satisfying.

The book was left rested on top of my chest while I mindlessly stared at the ceiling above, wondering how in the world did the lizard got stuck on a web up there.

I'm too exhausted to even put back the book on its shelf. With that in mind, I closed my eyes with the book as a complimentary pillow.

"Hachiman, I'm coming in." That was the plan, at least.

"Sure, Mom." Before I could even phrase the short response, the woman have already brought herself in with a pile of clothes in tow.

"Just finished folding the clothes, here's your portion." Promptly sitting upright on the bed, I watched as she opened the drawer.

"You didn't have to. I should have done this myself." This kind of gesture from Mom is scarce, but the fact that she still had the time to do the house chores with the pile of work behind her made me all the more uneasy. "But thank you, anyways."

Placing the clothes neatly at its area one by one, she responded, "See it as a small act of gratitude for complying with my request," wistful was her voice. "I wanted to know how your meeting went as well."

Oh, right. Of course she wanted to know about that. "Well, it honestly went better than I had expected. Our meeting was able to meet its agenda and we hope the details discussed can be realized in the near future."

"Oi, don't make it sound like you just got home from a conference or something." After all is put and organized, Mom stood upright and briefly slapped her hands. "Besides, that girl is far from being a formal person, don't you think?"

The strain deep inside my throat after the excessive amount of usage couldn't help but agree to her words by releasing an exhausted sigh, "Yeah..."

Mom somehow found this a bit entertaining and giggled. I added, "Though it'd be much appreciated if I could simply know the identity of my tutor beforehand." At least that would've given me an upper hand.

"Heh..," That came out too discretely for Mom to hear as I wasn't able to contain it inside my throat. Who knew I could still make stupid jokes while I'm in this wearied state?

Putting my attention back to her, I found an amused Mom as she rested both her hands on her waist. "Didn't she tell you? It was Meguri-chan's own idea." I can merely nod.

"She got you good, didn't she?"

"Yep." Mom continued to laugh at that. If that was able to get some of your stress out, you can laugh at me all you want.

"I was quite astonished at first, you know? Who'd figure that my son was able to be acquainted with the prestigious student council president of his school?"

"I was involved with the committee for the Cultural Festival last year. Though I didn't actually help much." Me and Shiromeguri don't even talk much that time too.

While I was slightly busy with my thoughts, a flicker on my forehead brought me back to reality.

Turning to the culprit, Mom continued, "You just had to slip that one in, huh?" Probably having enough talk for tonight, Mom walked towards the door after briefly messing with my hair.

Stopping right at the door, Mom turned to me and asked, "Well, seeing that you're not that much against it after today, I'd say the two of you are getting along?" You think so?

Before I was able to articulate the question I've thought about, the sudden vibration of my phone on the study desk took my attention.

Somewhat giving priority to that first, I swiftly stretched my hand to grab hold of it, curiously looking at the notification bar.

Despite the short time we just spent, I kind of able to expect the text that's coming after taking a brief look at the sender's name.

 **Sender: Shiromeguri-senpai**

 _Looking forward for tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun! Don't go staying up too long. Sweet dreams._

The short message reminded me of the conversations we had back in the cafe, and was it enough to form a small smile on my face.

"Hachiman?" Mom's calling of my name made me realize there was a question harbouring that is still unanswered.

...

"It was alright."

* * *

 **Hallo! So being out from for so long made me oblivious to the fact that my beloved country had banned this site from roaming around its Internet. I don't know how I was able get through it right now, but any Malaysians or Indonesians that have a permanent method of getting over this, please teach me your ways! I tried to manually change my location and am now a Central Africa Republic citizen.**

 **Really hope this wouldn't end up like Density all over again. First two chapters come out early and the others feel like an eternity.**

 **Thank you for reading, and as always your feedback is forever appreciated!**

 **See you guys on the next one.**


	3. Worrisome Turn of Events

**AN:** Okay, I've been idle for months. And there can be no legitimate reason that can justify the outrageous delay. I had plenty of free time, yes. But the moments when the drive to continue writing this came was unfortunately scarce.

I can't promise the next one would come early. That wasn't fulfilled too many times for me to do it again XD I'm just glad this one is out.

As a reminder, Shiromeguri and Hikigaya will be studying in random places. So random locations will be used as a setting. I haven't done any research, so I wanted to apologize first-hand for Chiba residents or goers reading this, only to find false information about the undoubtedly beautiful places there.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Worrisome Turn of Events**

As far as my boundless misfortune goes, there come several times when I would get out of bed late. One event that I don't particularly prefer, but also one I had come to comply.

The degree of tardiness which later on would be measured through the immense pain registered to my stomach by the fist of the merciless Hiratsuka Bazooka. How the aftermath of such occurrence was not a case brought to the court is particularly beyond me.

In my defence, waking out of my slumber late is not particularly a habit. This doesn't happen often, and quite possibly it only often occurs due to the sheer exhaustion I had to endure during the day before.

For instance, the one I had to went through yesterday. Therefore warranting my unfortunate situation right now.

I really lack the motivation of waking up this morning.

"...Another 10 minutes won't hurt, right?" I grumbled under the enticing comfort of the blanket, further burying my head into its domain. The alarm I had set nearby my pillow had also been ringing incessantly, disrupting my irreplaceable peace for the past 30 minutes.

However, that wasn't enough to falter my delinquent behaviour for I am a man of confidence and pride.

Only with the sufficient period of rest will I wake this exhausted body of mine. Continue your pointless efforts of waking me up, you naive piece of communication devi-

...

"...What?"

For once in this morning, I braced myself out the covers to grab the phone laid near beside me. I immediately stared at the screen with squinted eyes, looking to clarify the sudden peculiarity that came.

"Seriously?" I squinted more, hoping to get a better picture.

"...A phone call?" Who'd even call at this ungodly hour? Better yet, who is even sane enough to be calling me?

Feeling too nauseous to even think and register the name of my caller right now, I simply pressed the answer button and pushed the phone to my ear.

"Yo..," Looks like my attempt of sounding sober is completely in vain. "Who is this?"

"Haro Haro, Hikigaya-kun~ Are you in class already? Sorry if I ended up... Wait," The barrage of response already gave me plenty to know on who this nuisance might be.

"Don't tell me. Hikigaya-kun, you're still in bed?!" The instant change of tone prompted me to grumble and further my ear from the impending lecture I am about to get.

Taking my silence as assurance, Shiromeguri continued, "What are you still doing there at this time?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Having forced to response, I tiredly focused at the time displayed on the tab at the top of the screen.

"There's still another 30 minutes left... That's plenty of time for me to get there."

"Yeah, if you refer _there_ as the oblivion once you get another blow on the gut by Shizuka-sensei." That scary and witty comeback took me off guard, drawing a small grin on my face. After sighing hopelessly, she continued, "I feel like I'm slightly understanding why you're her problem student, Hikigaya-kun."

"You just got that impression now?"

"If you're willing enough to respond with your annoying comments, I assume you'd be the same to wake up now, Hikigaya-kun." I can sense her pout from here. "Really, you're going to be late."

"Hate to break it to you, Shiromeguri, but this is not the first time I'm ever late for school." You could even call me a veteran. I'm half certain that this stomach is now immune enough to endure her fatality move.

"You're saying it like it's an achievement to be proud of," she responded. My uncaring grumble after her statement warranted another humph from the other side, "Well, I'd hate to know that my disciple is severely injured on the first day of his valuable tutoring session, so I'll whole-heartedly take responsibility for this horrible situation."

"I don't remember that being one of your tutoring duties, though," I whined, rustling my already messy hair.

Blatantly ignoring my immature complaint was Shiromeguri, as she continued.

"Whatever it is, I suggest you to get going now, Hikigaya-kun. Do some basic stretching before you get into the bath. Don't forget your breakfast despite how late you are already. Plain water will help you a lot in getting yourself energized, so make sure you get at least 3 glasses of it this morning."

Just when I was about to remind the girl that she may be the sole reason I'll be getting a punch to the stomach, she finished, "I'll let you know about our meeting location this evening, okay?"

Tiringly swallowing every input that was rapidly delivered inside my head, I mumbled, "What are you, my personal assistant now?"

"Get a move on, Hikigaya-kun!" The boisterous cheer resurrected plenty of what was dead inside me to begrudgingly exit myself from the comforts of my bed. Upon hearing her close off the call, I slammed my head one last time on the pillow and reluctantly carry myself up.

"Honestly..," with closed eyes and sluggish feet treading slowly to the bathroom, I absently muttered.

"What did I just got myself into?"

* * *

In a flash, both my body and mind were already at school, grabbing the indoor shoes from the locker room.

As what I have been told painfully just this morning, it is in fact inevitable that I'll be coming to class late. The hallway and locker areas were almost already vacant. Plenty of the voices can now only be heard sourcing from the nearby classrooms from here.

Pretty sure this is one of the merits that goaded me to come late sometimes. One can never find wrong in peace and quie-

"Aaa~ah, I'm seriously late right now!"

"..."

Mercilessly slamming my previous statement to the ground, the student behind me exclaimed with breath bated from running.

Upon knowing the identity of the latecomer just from her conspicuous tone of voice alone, I turned my head around after closing the locker, looking at her anxious demeanour.

How she didn't even notice me even though our lockers are direct opposites just goes to show how in a hurry the girl is. Or just plain stupid, I'm not too sure.

"I did set my alarm last night, didn't I? _Mou~_ why didn't you wake me up, Momma?" The girl somehow found time to whine while finishing her business at the locker, donning her shoe at the process.

"..." I, on the other hand, just continued to stare, silently thinking that Stealth Hikki might've just became too OP.

Hopping on the wooden floor of the school, I have already expected her to bolt away hastily to the class. But I guess even someone like that can be a little bit observant.

"It's Hiratsuka-sensei's class this morning, right? I wonder if Hik...ki..," the girl muttered before turning her head back, finally realizing the presence of the other entity here.

"Wh-! It's Hikki!" Yuigahama childishly exclaimed, with face red due to the exhaustion.

"Don't call me like I'm some rare Pokemon," I tiredly whined. "And good morning to you too, Yuigahama."

The girl began with her signature pout before responding, "Why didn't you call out to me if you already saw me? Wait, we don't have time for this!" Yuigahama relented from filing her complaint with vigor.

The hallways was once again filled with Yuigahama's hurried steps and pants. Though she started immediately jerking her head back again several steps later. It seems the girl didn't expect me to not mirror her actions and get myself hurry to class with her.

"Come on, Hikki! You have any idea what time it is?" I've heard this.

"You can go on ahead. My motor is not going too strong today." While it is indeed late, I don't feel like running to class is worth it. Might as well dig yourself a deeper grave if you know you're going to be there.

Lunging myself in thought, I walked with closed eyes, hoping to regain be it a meagre of energy. I've heard somewhere that you can immune yourself from injury if you're able to somehow achieve inner peace. Might as well try it out on my way there.

It seems to be working too well, as shocking as it would be. Since the moment I stepped on the wooden floor, I had no idea after a solid second that my arm had been forcefully yanked away from my body.

"What are you talking about, Hikki?! Do you have a death wish?" The pink-haired I had not registered standing beside me questioned hastily, staring at me with furrowed brows. "There's still a few minutes left. We might still make it!"

Yuigahama wasted no time pulling me away from my stagnant form, determined to get ourselves away from the devastating punishment. All the while I remain flustered with the embarrassing situation that I had no idea hitting me this early in the morning.

"Wai-! Yuigahama I can walk by my own just fine..." My feeble statement went into deaf ears. Yuigahama continued focusing her way to dragging myself earlier to class.

I tread helplessly with mind in disarray at the sensation that enveloped my arm. Every attempt of pulling away was followed by a more intense yanking from this air-head that carried my body to her own. I knew this girl could be less than aware at times, but I really hope she's realizing how carefree she is at our less than normal situation.

Is her bust that enormous to the point she couldn't register herself locking my arm? You're killing me here!

Our journey proceeds with several eyes accompanying from our sides, many wearing curiosity in their expressions. The pairs of eyes that are able to catch us in the act are fortunately scarce, but I still hope the ones that did haven't thought about contemplating this issue any further.

In my fruitless attempts of gesturing to Yuigahama that I'm heavily demanding my personal space, the girl in question suddenly filled the air.

"What were you late for this time, Hikki?" Yuigahama so innocently asked, craning her head to get a better look at me.

Hoping to lighten the tense condition of my internal state, I clumsily answered, "W-Well, yesterday was a little more tiring for my body to bear." Though instead of meeting her curious gaze, I turned to the right as to ease my nerves. "I slept in."

Her laughter that came after was expected, and the oblivious clown continued the conversation, "You're not alone on that one, Hikki. My alarm wasn't helping me out at all!"

"Though I'm pretty sure our reasons for sleeping in are completely different."

"W-What do you mean by that?! Yesterday was tiring for me too, you know?"

"From watching dramas?"

"Wha-!" the girl stammered, inadvertently strengthening her grip on my arm as I hit the easy bull's eye. "H-How can you tell?"

"Your eyes kind of gave it away." Even before I could finish that short statement, Yuigahama had already swiftly pulled her face away, making it impossible for me to see her facial features.

She might've thought it was sneaky, but my height was enough for me to clearly see her discreetly pull out the phone from the pocket with her left hand and instantly check on her face with the screen after.

Her grip on my arm softens but still not letting go, gingerly latching on. "G-Geez, Hikki, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yuigahama whispered, which I'm certain is accompanied with a pout of the lips.

I guess that was an impolite thing to be commenting about, moreso when it is about an idiot girl's physical condition. Rational or not, I'm putting my fatigue at blame for this.

Realizing the crudity that came with my previous statement, I respond with the intention of giving her a truthful assurance.

"Because it's not something you have to worry about," I answered with clarity, now being the one looking at her. "It doesn't look that obvious... and even if it did, you still look fine."

Silence unexpectedly came, leaving me to just stare at her without a word.

I was expecting another giggle, or a sincere phrase of gratitude by the girl at my left. But the moment she delicately turned her face to face mine, glancing hesitantly with red colouring the cheeks, I finally received the indication of how embarrassing the latest comment was.

"S-Sorry, that came out of nowhere..." After seconds of confronting her, I awkwardly retreated my gaze back to the windows.

Yuigahama brought her head down afterwards, looking at anything interesting on the cold, white floor.

"I-It's fine, Hikki. Thanks..." The gratitude that I was expecting to receive earlier finally came.

Being the social butterfly that she is, the pink-haired was fortunately quick at altering the subject and moved on.

"W-Well, I guess you ended staying up finishing another novel to be waking up late, huh?" Even though that would be the usual case for me, it appears I'm going to betray the girl's expectations.

I lightly shook my head. "Not this time. I had to relish the new experience of getting home late from now on. You remember about the tutoring thing, right?" I asked her in return, wondering if the air-head could recall such a thing was shared yesterday.

Looks like she did. "Yeah, I was going to ask you about that! Did it go well, Hikki?" Yuigahama was visibly sincere on wanting to hear about yesterday's endeavour. How can she be so eager to know about something so dull?

The opportunity to share with her the surprise I got from yesterday's meeting with Shiromeguri is one I was about to take. But I decided to save it for a later period as my eyes concluded to see our class closing in a few feet away.

"Guess I should be saving the story at the clubroom?" I gestured to our front, thinking that Yuigahama would take the hint.

Turning her head forward, the girl responded with a smile and an answer.

"Yup! I think Yukinon would love to hear about it too." Though I highly doubt that, perhaps Yukinoshita would probably do find it entertaining to hear if she had bear in mind that my first meeting with the tutor would be painfully awkward.

"Yeah..," I muttered in uncertainty. Our close position making it mix with a tinge of hesitation at the end of the word.

The end of our conversation lead me to believe that the girl beside me would finally realize our current situation. But with confident steps and her slender arm still wrapping mine, Yuigahama cluelessly walked in tow with her undying smile.

Upon nearing the classroom with Yuigahama still recklessly latching on to my arm, I decided to be the one reminding her about this.

"O-Oi..." I abruptly stood my ground, arm briefly pulled away with her before the girl was stopped from her tracks.

"Hm?" I'm already having a difficult time trying to tell you to let go, but that adorable head tilt of yours is just making it harder, damn it. "What's wrong, Hikki?"

"No, it's just..," I mumbled the way out of my words, contemplating on the method of making her realize it. For someone who took so long to think, I'd say it is still pathetic of me to just look down slowly at her arm holding on to mine. "You know..."

Yuigahama followed my gaze, curiosity still donning her expression. She took a while for some reason, staring at our connected arms like an idiot.

"Ah!" Until better conscience finally came to her mind as she unlocked herself, almost as fast as the tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"R-Right... Sorry about that, Hikki."

"No problem. You're trying to get me to class quicker, after all." Somehow I was able to instantly answer, hoping to save face for the both of us.

The silent atmospehere that came seconds after was used to gather our breaths due to our hurried steps to voice of our ruthless behemoth was already audible to hear from outside, obviously waiting in eager for any of her tardy students.

Being the first to gather his bearings, I spoke briefly, "Well, ladies first, I guess."

Yuigahama was fortunately kind enough to entertain my chivalrous nature and smiled in content, "Sure thing, Hikki."

The corner of my eye was able to register the girl walking towards the door, not too long before she stopped on her tracks and turn her head back to face mine.

"Where are you going, Hikki?" I turned back to her in response, emulating her confused expression.

"Taking my time, obviously," I reasoned. "Can't have the both of us getting in there together."

Yuigahama unknowingly pouted. "And why's that?" Silence filled the air for awhile, with both of us standing our ground.

I took some time simply staring at her, hoping to deliver the obvious implication of my statement. It's obvious that she knows, but the fact that she doesn't even think about considering it is something I can't come to comply.

"I wanted to take in some fresh air for a while. It'd be hard to take a breather when you're sitting furthest to the window in there." I answered firmly with eyes implying that I would not follow her despite how much she insists.

Yuigahama replied with one of her own, pools of pink staring directly back at me with an expression even I have some difficulty to resist. Not until a moment later when she finally drop her gaze while sighing hopelessly.

"If you say so, Hikki." The girl was visibly reluctant on pulling her legs to the door, making her way slowly and expectantly.

While I am aware that the relationship between me and Yuigahama is what many have known, I would still like to make sure people wouldn't recklessly come to their own conclusions of any development between us with this kind of happening occurring in front of them. It wouldn't bring about any good for either of us, and most likely it would've been more impactful to her.

My gaze couldn't help but stay at the lone figure in front of me as it walked further away for my reach.

Unable to abstain the nagging feeling of wanting to make sure she wasn't hating me for this, I quickly asked.

"See you at the clubroom, then?"

Yuigahama was fortunately slow enough to not pull the door open yet. Not before she turned her head with that giddy smile of hers with an answer.

"Can't wait."

Releasing a small sigh of relief with a light smile, I continued to watch Yuigahama as she opened the door with her usual vigour, ignoring the prospect of her coming in late today.

The stern voice of the guardian of the door became more distinct for me to hear, briefly interrogating Yuigahama before letting her go without a punishment but a warning.

With the door now closed, I rest my arms on the open window, embracing the amenity of the wind while reminding myself to open the door again after a solid five minutes.

The hustle and bustle of the surrounding buildings greeted my eyes. Everything under was noisy. The sky was much more of a peaceful scenery with the flock of birds flying away to a destination I know not where.

It was during this peaceful moment, something else suddenly took my attention.

"Hm?" Out of nowhere, my phone rang. Not the first time did this device able to do something peculiar to me today. I snuck a hand into my pocket, grabbing the irritating thing.

It was a message. Quiet the contrast to what I experienced this morning. But there was still something completely similar with those two.

The message was from the same person.

 **Sender** : Shiromeguri-senpai

 _Here's to hoping that you're already in class without an injured stomach. Let's do our best for today's endeavours! Don't go dozing off to soon, okay?_

 _I'll inform you of our meeting point this evening. So pay more attention to your phone._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Shiromeguri_

What is this I'm reading? A letter? Why is the closure so traditionally written?

I stared for a good minute at my screen, realizing the fresh information that went over my head.

The girl that has my phone address, and the very same person to call and text me at the very next day. That has got to be a record.

I answered her, sighing wistfully in the process.

 _Copy that. Good luck on your part as well. Will be keeping tabs on my phone._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hikigaya_

I immediately sent the message, not allowing much of a second thought to review. Slipping the phone back into the pocket, I turned my back and slowly start my way to the classroom.

Perhaps I impulsively got carried away with her manner of typing that I ended up finishing it in a similar tone? Whatever, it was nothing to fret about.

Now that I think about it, Shiromeguri might just be one of those people that could drag me in doing whatever hijinks that I would naturally avoid. Her personality is just like that. Not at all strict and pedantic, rather more carefree and enthuthiastic. She's influential that way.

The type of person to make you believe there would always something to be looking forward to in life. So whatever comes our way should be met with unwavering confidence and an unfaltering smile.

I arrived in front of the door with a small thought that I may had just been unknowingly pulled by this trait of hers. I allowed my lips to slightly curl at that indigenous musing.

Today might just be a good day, after all.

"Why, hello there, Hikigaya! Very nice timing. My fists were waiting for you!"

...

* * *

The day at school continued as uneventful as it came, and before I realize it, my languid being was already sitting on the rusted chair of my evening sanctuary.

"Then Hikki still ended up getting a punch to the gut!"

So is one of the occasional activities in the clubroom was ticked off in a flash, my mind immediately putting focus to the novel in hand the moment Yuigahama mentioned my name.

"Seems like Hiratsuka-sensei must have been extremely frustrated about something this morning, and just conveniently found the perfect subject to punch her frustrations away." The girl currently standing hautily in front of me just had to comment about it rather than quietly serving the tea. "I see you have finally found your true purpose in life, Hikigaya-kun."

"Shouldn't it have made me more happy than wounded, though?"

"Oh my. Hikigaya-kun, I thought you had beared the expectation since the moment you were born that happiness is far from your reach." Then you're expecting too much from a baby to instantly realize it's morbid reality the moment he came out of his mother's womb. At least apply some logic to your arguments, woman.

Ultimately, I decided to keep the retort inside. Yukinoshita might just still find a roundabout way to insult as a comeback, and I don't have the generosity to allow her the luxury.

So what I could only do was grumble like an angered cat, scrutinizing the girl as she gracefully walked back to her seat.

A strand of hair was tucked behind her ear while she sat. "Well, enough about the entertaining stories that come with your daily suffering. I reckon the meeting you had yesterday with the tutor went well?" Her gaze was much more warm this time, a strong indication that she sincerely wants to know.

The friend beside her lights up for a moment, obviously forgetting about it before Yukinoshita decided to ask. Yuigahama swiftly turned to her side, landing her eyes on mine with curiosity.

Guess now's the best time as any.

"Oh, right. About that. As it turns out, the tutor that I'll be working with is Shiro-"

It was then from out of nowhere, the door of the clubroom was violently pushed to the side, which is implied by the blaring thud to the wall it just made. Our heads immediately responded out of reflex, confused to what had caused the sudden disturbance.

Standing there was just our usual aggravating customer, who for some reason decided to announce her arrival in a more palpable manner today.

Isshiki Iroha, the attention seeker.

I took the chance of time to calm my nerves, knowing that one person is more than enough to provide her the concise lecture on ethical behaviour that she deserves.

"While it did catch our attention, Isshiki-san, it would be much more civilized if you were to enter without causing any potential heart disorder." And there you go.

Isshiki didn't respond stupidly as usual for some reason, keeping an equally unusual expression on her face; shocked yet determined.

After taking in a few breaths, I wanted to throw in a piece of my mind as well, "Seriously, one of these days I've expected the door to violently crash, you know? Why do you... even need... to..," my piece trailed off and unfinished, bewildered with the sudden movement of this girl advancing towards me.

Not giving me any opportunity to react, Isshiki briskly grabbed my collar with both hands, landing her knee to the spot between my legs on the chair.

"Woah, Isshiki, what's going o-," my piece was once again cut short as the girl thrashes my poor neck back and forth, grunting at every move.

Be it the close proximity, her sensual tone, this is honestly uncomfortable for me!

"I-Iroha-chan, what's wrong?! Did Hikki do something stupid again?"

"Seeing that whatever he did warranted such punishment, it might just be so, Yuigahama-san," she so innocently clarified while preparing another cup of tea. "So what is it this time, peeking at the girl's locker room again?"

Stop providing unnecessary commentary and help me out with this situation already!

Before I could muster a proper sentence for an explanation to this situation, Isshiki decided to finally deliver.

"Senpai, what exactly is the meaning of this?" No, if you think about it _you're_ the one who's supposed to explain what's the meaning of this.

"I just heard it from Glasses-chan..,"

"Y-Yeah, and what exactly did you hear?" I struggled, asking with varied tones that came with the sheer force of her shaking my neck.

Yuigahama is eagerly waiting to hear the answer. Yukinoshita is elegantly coming closer to pass the tea. Isshiki is vehemently trying to deliver me death.

After what I felt like minutes of her strangling my poor neck with strength I never expected her to have, the girl took one deep breath, and yelled needlessly for the whole world to hear.

"Did you just have a date with Meguri-senpai yesterday?!"

...

The world was quiet, or I felt like it was.

Isshiki stopped shaking me, Yukinoshita who I expected to deliver the tea stood frozen a few feet away, and Yuigahama looked like she had just stared at Medusa.

The walking hazelnut in front of me continues her absurd accusation, inconsiderate enough to disallow my part for defence.

"VP-kun and her went to that tea cafe a few blocks from here. Said they were having an ad-hoc meeting until they saw the both of you on their way out."

"Considering that their president wasn't participating in the little rendezvous, the both of us should already know it was far from being an ad-hoc meeting, Isshiki." The witty response prompted the girl to fiercely shake my collar once again.

"Then are you saying the two of you are guilty for doing the same thing?"

Waving my hand to her face with the hope of her to stop this excruciating ordeal, I pleaded, "No, of course not. So let me actually talk, Isshiki."

The girl fortunately did, finally letting go of my crumpled collar and backing up for some of my needed breathing space. She continued to stare interrogatively, hands folded on one another.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable being under scrutiny of her fiery eyes, I slowly turn to the other occupants of the room. From seeing their reactions, I already knew what I had to do at this point.

"If you want to hear it, I've got an explanation."

"Now." The three spoke, at once and at sync.

Of course, what followed after was my very so interesting story of how I got to being Shiromeguri's student. It should've been short-lived really, since the matters I need to speak about was the tutoring problem, which two out of the three had been inquired about.

But did it went longer than I expected it would be as I was rapidly attacked with numerous questions, ranging from totally unnecessary to downright absurd.

"Did you lose to your hormonal desires and assault her, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Is she prettier than the last time we saw her, Hikki?"

"Didn't you say you like younger girls, Senpai?" Such were the painfully stupid questions imposed.

But honestly, I don't deserve to go through all that ordeal just to get this cat out of the bag. Since Isshiki brought this issue forward, it's just convenient that I now find the necessity to share my current situation with them.

"...and that's about it." I tiredly explained.

The atmosphere went silent for a while, with all the listeners of my story went in synchronized deep thought. I remain seated, deadpanned and tired after entertaining the questions that I had to for some reason answer.

"I-I see. It's like that then..," Yuigahama was the first to muster a sentence, anxious and still in her response. The other two settled on staring into my eyes for a moment, analysing whether or not I was telling the truth.

With a confident pose, knowing that I've told them everything that have transpired, I sat emotionless under their scrutinizing gazes while taking another sip of Yukinoshita's tea.

Eyes closed while lowering my head, I breathed out coarsely. "For all it's worth, I have a feeling I'm treading the most favourable path here."

Not wasting a second to instantly answer, the most merciless in the room spoke, "Oh? And why exactly is that, Hikigaya-kun?"

With an answer ready in mind, I did just the same, "The girl's the top student last year, right? Seems like Shiromeguri practices her own way to excel when she could juggle between her studies and responsibilites in the school. One method to success I would really love to profess."

"I was going to overlook this..," she started with a tone more demanding than before. I turned to meet her gaze strongly, bracing myself for the upcoming banter.

"What is it?" I goaded with caution, taking another gulp to the throat.

"Come to think of it, aren't you getting a tad too comfortable, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked in a firm manner, furrowing her eyebrows. "Addressing her as Shiromeguri, I can only imagine those doing that as either her close friends or senseless sleazebags."

"I wouldn't if I wasn't asked to, you know? _I'm not anymore a student of Chiba High School, Hikigaya-kun~_ , she said," I lazily reasoned, mirroring the best Shiromeguri impression I could possibly make.

"My goodness, if you dare try to turn us deaf with that torturous voice one more time, Hikigaya-kun, I will not hesitate to call the authorities." The crude girl in front of me couldn't resist delivering her quip with hands courtly covering her ears. Although the tiny smile on her lips was clearly betraying her fuming tone.

Bearing the expectation that our exchange would end like this, I apathetically land my gaze to the other occupant of the room that have not yet utter a single word after my elaborate story. Despite being the one most demanding for it, too.

She kept on pondering, silently playing with her fingers. Though upon realizing there had been an intense gaze staring at her, our eyes finally met.

"W-What is it..?" Isshiki stuttered, oblivious to the reason why I have been staring at her.

"You're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal," I audibly spoke, quietly thanking Black Widow for bringing birth of that witty line. "Forcing me to explain myself just several minutes ago was you, wasn't it? Finally got your answer?"

"O-Of course! Right! Yup, totally got it!" The girl continued to fumble on her words, heads banging every moment for emphasis. Though she still ended by playing with her fingers and her head hung low.

"But, you know..," Isshiki started, with me having to patiently wait for the girl to form a coherent sentence.

"What?"

"I-I was kind of wondering if I could hop on being under her tutelage too. My grades do need to reflect my position at the school, after all."

Not an ounce of hesitation came with my immediate answer, "I think Shiromeguri already has plenty in her hands to cover everything on my own syllabus. Besides, your grades are far from being bad the last time you boasted it to me."

"T-Then..." I was expecting the one to mutter this was the girl I am currently addressing to. But did my head turn in mild confusion when it was coming from the pink-haired in the room.

"What?"

"M-Maybe I could join in on your sessions, you know? Since we're basically learning the same thing."

"Just as I told you guys before, our study locations are kind of random. So it can be kind of worrying to know you're walking in the middle of the night in the suburbs since we would practically finish at that time."

"S-So..." I painfully moved my head yet again, now reluctantly giving attention to the person the opposite of me.

"What?"

"Going by that logic, it would deem possible for me to participate in this beneficial endeavor. It wouldn't be very much of a problem to call for my driver to pick me up regardless of the time you two would finish."

"Is a tutor really necessary for the girl who results are frustratingly exemplary? Believe me, you might just end up wasting your time."

Contrary to her fellow peers, Yukinoshita urged forward. Eyes that were shyly blinking to the corner have now turned aggressively to meet mine. "You seem pretty adamant on preventing us from participating in this tutoring matter, Hikigaya-kun. Perhaps you really do harbour such ulterior motives, just as I expected?" Oi, oi. Don't go pushing your expectations of me to me, woman.

The other two were already staring at me, demanding an answer for the same question.

I scratched my head, wondering whether or not to be blunt about this.

"To be completely honest with you guys..,"

Let's just go with it. We promised to be more open with each other, after all.

With a deep breath, I first come to address the person imposing the question.

"You might end up being the one more doing the lecturing and every question that I would have difficulty answering will most definitely be ridiculed by you for not understanding the simplicity of it."

I swiftly turned to her left, the hazel-haired promptly twitched under my gaze.

"You might end up being the cause for no progress at all for your noisy demeanour in anything but studying and I'll most likely be distracted with you being there."

Fully expecting that I was going to finish it with her, the last person braced herself with an irritatingly adorable fist pump in front of her.

"You might end up not understanding every subject that is taught, resulting in the increase of stress for her and most definitely me." Sorry, Yuigahama. But that pout just makes me want to give you a little bit more. "That, and I fear the possibility of your idiocy being contagious."

"I won't infect you, dummy Hikki! Idiot! Pervert! Meanie!" The girl continued her barrage of painless insults while the other two sat in ponder, assessing the truth of my words under their breath.

Isshiki was somehow able to drown away the girl's rampage with her response, "Well, I guess it's true that adding another student would be more taxing for her."

"The fact that she was able to go with this despite her freshman year is already impressive," Yukinoshita rode in the statement, stating the matter that I also initially thought was incredible.

"That's just how she rolls, I guess. Asked her about it to," I began to inform. "There''ll be no problems if everything goes to plan, she said."

"You're not doing her impressio-"

"Shut up."

"So as to recap, Senpai. You're going to be meeting her every weekday night, right?" Isshiki asked, breaking the banter that I was about to initiate with this woman.

"Yeah." I shortly answered. "What about it?" I gave a rebound, curious as to why she wanted to confirm it. The girl avoided my eyes.

"No, it's just... I just realized that you're going to practically spend a lot of time with her from now on."

Clueless on how to answer that supposedly obvious fact, I absently muttered, "Yeah, I guess..."

As if coming with the same realization, the other two had their eyes briefly wide and clear. One of the two unknowingly turned to face me with the same pout she had been wearing just now.

Come on. Are you guys that worried about her? Minus the eyes, I never had any record for sexual harassment, you know that?

"Jeez..," I started, shaking my head in annoyance. "If you're that worried about her then why don't you just give her a call tonight?" I jokingly recommended.

Right after I finished the suggestion, I felt like I was seeing light bulbs on top of every other heads in the room. All of them turning to me, seemingly praising me for the amazing idea.

Shoot. They actually took it seriously.

"As much as I loathe the act, I must commend you for bringing that suggestion forward." Yukinoshita briefly nodded in content, turning to the girl at her left immediately after. "Isshiki-san, I suppose you would have Shiromeguri-senpai's contact number on your phone?"

" _Ahhh_ , the thing is," Isshiki began to reason before the girl could even finish. "Meguri-senpai had recently bought a new phone, and I actually forgot to have her share it with me the last time we've met. I was actually planning to ask her first about their meeting before politely asking Senpai about it." Fake. News.

Knowing that the other person with the possibility of having Shiromeguri's contact number actually didn't, I promptly pulled my phone out of the pocket and gestured it to them.

"I have it," I lazily informed. "You guys can take it from here."

The three heads stared at me in bewilderment, until one returned the light in her eyes and started treading towards me.

"That's... to be expected, right? You're her student, after all, right?" Isshiki mumbled between her lips, slowly reaching her destination.

My eyes remained bored like they usually are, but did they open slightly wider when my clubmates made their move towards me as well.

"Wait, isn't one person enough? Why do you all need to have it?"

"Systematic precautions, Hikigaya-kun. Should one of us misses a chance to save her, the other two may play their role." What is this, the Secret Service? Don't make it sound like you're engaging in some hostage rescue.

I waste no energy to argue with her. It's pointless, anyways. A sigh of defeat while my phone snatched away by the cunning fox is enough.

"While I'm at it, I'll be taking your phone address too, Senpai."

"Why, though?!" Surprising enough, the one asking that wasn't me. It was the other two.

The girl waved her hand with a smile. "It's just the current circumstances. Might as well get his while I'm at it. Besides, it makes asking for help much easier!"

"I'm never gonna answer."

"Then I'll just have to _make_ you answer." The girl winked. The boy shivered. The audience grumbled. Why, though?

Isshiki was visibly as adept as Yuigahama in the art of tapping phones, finger moving at the speed of lightning.

"There, Senpai's phone number, get." Oi, set your priorities straight.

"Now, let's get to Megu-"

Just when the girl was about to obtain the second address, a ringtone of a phone filled the clubroom.

I instinctively turned to Yuigahama, thinking that she would be the one most likely to receive a phone call among the people here. But as it turns out, I was the only one doing that.

These three are looking at my phone.

"Speak of the devil..," Yukinoshita muttered, staring still at the screen held by Isshiki.

Shiromeguri's reminder this morning finally hit my head as the phone continued to ring.

"Yeah, she told me that she'll update on the meeting location at this hour," I reasoned, scratching the mess of hair. "C'mon, gimme."

"R-right..." The girl is somewhat hesitant, but the phone still landed on my outstretched hand nonetheless.

I took it. I answered it. I brought it up to my ear.

These people didn't go back. These girls stood still. These nuisances actually came uncomfortably closer.

"Yo, Shiromeguri..." Too close, damn it.

"Haro Haro~ Hikigaya-kun! How are things going over there?" Oh, if only you'd know. I glanced at the heads towering over me, all of them closing in with their ears at the frontline.

"Yeah, things are going fine. Just peachy." I tried to simultaneously maintain the ease of my voice while keeping in mind the distance between our heads. "

"Yeah, about that!" The girl continued with elation. "What do you say if we go to the park for our first session? I just checked the weather forecast, and it seems there'll be no rain coming."

Making sure we're talking about the same park over the various parks in this area, I asked, "You mean the one near the community centre?"

"Exactly!" Shiromeguri exclaimed, assuring that we are on the same page.

"Yup. I think I know the place. No problems here."

"Great! I'll be waiting at one of the huge wooden porches, okay? Send my regards to the others for me." Oh, I think you just sent that yourself.

"Copy that. See you later, then." With that short exchange, I ended the call. I intentionally moved my body slightly away, physically telling them I'll be needing my personal space back.

They fortunately pulled away, though now towering over me like some cold-hearted bullies.

...

Now that I think about it, that have might just been my situation from the start of this whole fiasco.

"As you have heard her..," I started cautiously, sensing any form of reaction coming at me.

Yukinoshita folded her arms, staring down snobbishly, "You're not going to deliver her regards to us?"

"You already heard it. What's the point?" After a moment of silence with us merely staring at each other, I loudly sigh in exhaustion, reflecting the ordeal that I had just experienced throughout this evening.

But in being the most mature among us, I must portray that. Let me forgive you all. "We can conclude that the misunderstanding is now solved, right? How about we finish this with a peaceful note-"

"Stop right there," Yuigahama swiftly grabbed my arm, halting its way from slipping my phone back to my pocket. Almost feels like she's trying to crush it too.

"We haven't gotten her phone number yet." Tch. And here I thought you forget.

I watched indifferently at the circle that just formed, each waiting eagerly for their turn to gain another name in their contact list.

To think not one of you even had a second thought about taking an address without the owner's knowledge. Who exactly is the one lacking in morals here?

"Here you go, Senpai. Thanks for sharing them." Isshiki unnecessarily winked.

"Yeah." Not like I have a choice to begin with.

After retrieving my phone back from the demanding mob, I glanced at the tab on the screen.

As I had expected, we wasted too much time on this. I wasn't sure to be glad or not that no client showed up today. This issue went far too long that even Isshiki ended spending the whole club hours here.

With that, I announced the current time to the other members here and we unanimously agreed to end the activities for today. Though it wouldn't be the Service Club without a closing quip by the president herself.

"It is pretty unfortunate, then. I was planning to have you sign a blood oath before you leave this place."

...

"Give me a break, woman..."

* * *

"Be it the unforeseen turn of events, I wish you'll have a productive learning period this evening, Hikigaya-kun."

"Don't strain yourself too much, okay? Do your best, Hikki!"

"Say 'hi' to Meguri-senpai for me. Don't be a bother to her, got it?"

Mom, you might need to step up your game. There're three here eager to take your place right now.

"Will do, thanks. Be careful on your way home."

After the exhausting ordeal that had ate plenty of the compiled energy I planned to use during the tutoring session, my trusty bike and I are now on our journey to the aforementioned meeting point.

Being the veteran of Chiba that I am, not a single road sign was needed for me to know where I was going. Several lefts here and a few rights there, minutes later I was already looking on the beauty of the environment the park has to offer.

Now disembarked from my bike, I dragged the thing beside me, walking along the pathway to its entrance. My eyes wondered to the wide lake, the very attraction this pathway is surrounding.

The atmosphere was nice. Birds flocking around the large trees and butterflies landing on every unique flower. The wind was very welcoming of my arrival as it softly sweeps my hair, leaving a comfortable feeling on my face.

The several minutes of my walking along the park made me know one thing for certain. Shiromeguri was currently right in choosing this place.

Now what's left is to actually find the girl. The park was fairly big to begin with, large enough for actually trouble me to see the things on the other side of the lake. She had said she'll be waiting in one of the porches.

I've passed three of them since my walk. They were designated at a considerate distance from each other, far enough to serve as a checkpoint whenever anyone's doing a jog for a quarter mile. It was pretty big as well, cozy enough for ten people to fit in.

The moment I passed by the forth, was when I saw the body nonchalantly moving around the pillars of the next porch I'll be passing by.

Found the tutor.

Not wanting her to wait for me longer than she already had, I increased my pace. The girl was clearly having a relaxing time, making me wonder if it's right for me to disturb her right now.

I subconsciously locked my gaze to the person, and somehow the attractions of the park didn't even intrigue me anymore.

Light yellow sundress. Straps on her shoulders, leaving it bare to embrace the warmth of the sun. Flowery patterns of variant colours embedded on her dress. Even under the lack of light blocked by the roof of the porch, I could still see her amicable smile, greeting every passer-by that couldn't help but acknowledge her.

Her braids were still the way they used to be, laying on both sides of her front. The girl twirling one of the two with her fingers when an elderly couple passed by with perhaps a compliment on her appearance.

Shiromeguri smiled.

...

Somehow seeing her this way made the fact that I had before knew, come hitting me unexpectedly.

I'm going to spend alone time with a girl.

The sudden thought almost made me stop in my tracks. But did I force these legs to push forward, preventing any form of weird behaviour.

She is just here to teach me, and I'm just here to learn from her. Before I throw myself headfirst into the lake, get that immature mind out of the gutter, Hachiman.

The moment I released the last deep breath to calm my nerves, Shiromeguri seemed to finally notice my imminent arrival.

With an outstretched hand, a curl of her lips and an over-the-top reaction, the girl called.

"Hikigaya-kun! Over here~!"


End file.
